


need a spark to ignite

by CerinityKS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bottom Theo Raeken, Character Death, Demon Summoning, Gen, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Smut, Temporary Character Death, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS
Summary: It's Halloween, which means it's time for teenagers to pull dumbass stunts in the name of a good scare. Too bad this Halloween Scott, Theo, and their friends bit off just a bit more than they could chew.(“What was that?” Kira sputtered, voice thick with fear.“Oh god this reallyisa horror movie,” Mason’s voice followed a second later. “We’re all gonna die!”“Shut up, no one is dying!” Malia bit out. The false bravado was obvious to everyone as even Malia’s voice was tinged with panic.“We just summoned a demon I’m pretty sure we’re gonna die!” Mason snapped back.“Then where is it?” Corey asked. Everyone looked at him and Corey shrunk a little under their gazes. “I mean,” he licked his lips and gestured with his head to the circle. “If it worked, where’s the demon?”Everyone looked to the center of the circle where true to Corey’s words, there was no demon standing.“No, no, I definitely got it right, it should be there,” Stiles said.“Well, clearly you didn’t, since there’s no demon!” Theo snapped. “Where is it, Stiles?” )
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 19
Collections: SceoScareFest





	need a spark to ignite

**Author's Note:**

> (title taken from 'my songs know what you did in the dark' by fall out boy)
> 
> second fic up for sceo scare-fest! I will admit I loved writing this one, it was fun. Also, I tried to hit all the tags I thought were applicable, but if you see something that isn't I apologize, please let me know and I will add it. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this one, my next scare-fest fic (Halloween dance on my card) should be going up sometime next week, and if you want you can check out my board [here](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/631928946806718464/two-crossed-off-and-posted-halloween-dance-is) and prompt me with anything that isn't crossed off! Anyway, once more I hope you enjoy!

“Really? We’re doing this again?” Theo scoffed as they all climbed out of their cars at the abandoned house in the woods. “Didn’t you guys get enough of this place last year?” 

“No, Theo, we did not, because it didn’t _work_ ,” Stiles frowned in annoyance. “I think I figured out what went wrong though.” At that, the annoyance melted into excitement.

“Aw, it’s harmless, honestly. What’s the worst that could happen?” Scott laughed as he moved to join his boyfriend. Theo rolled his eyes but wrapped his arm around Scott and leaned into him. Scott beamed and pressed a kiss to his cheek as they moved to join the others. 

“Don’t say that,” Mason hissed as he looked around. “You’re never supposed to say that in horror movies, then the worst always happens!” 

“This isn’t a horror movie,” Malia scoffed as Stiles picked the lock on the front door.

“We’re trying to summon a demon from hell, this is definitely a horror movie,” Mason shot back. “Why am I here again?” he asked Liam. 

“Because it’s definitely not gonna work just like it didn’t last year, and I have beer in the trunk for after so we can get wasted and laugh and maybe scare some freshmen later who’re thinking of doing the same thing we are,” Liam said. Mason had refused to move any closer so he frowned and started to physically drag the protesting boy closer. Corey moved to help and only grinned when his boyfriend gave him a betrayed look. 

“And I brought wine and whisky,” Lydia grinned as she brought up the rear with Kira.

Stiles made a triumphant sound as the lock clicked and the door swung open. Everyone piled in and moved to the living room on the right. The house was as dank and dusty as it had been last year. The circle that Stiles had painted on the bare wooden floor last year lingered with only a few chips missing, moonlight spilling onto it from the badly boarded up window to the side.

“We’re seriously going to do this?” Theo questioned as Stiles dropped his bag and got out some paint to fix up the circle.

“Yes, how many tim- why are you here?” Stiles demanded as Lydia deftly grabbed the paint and passed it to Malia who shrugged and cracked it open.

“Stiles, c’mon,” Scott sighed as he leaned into Theo.

“Yeah, Stiles, c’mon,” Theo smirked as he slipped his hand under Scott’s shirt and let it lay against the warm skin of his side. Stiles scowled at them as Scott swatted Theo lightly. Theo turned innocent eyes on him and Scott bit back a laugh as he gave him a look. Theo sighed and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips before he pulled away and went to join Malia. “Give me one of those, I’ll help,” he said. 

Scott moved to join Stiles as he grabbed a massive tome out of his bag, the pages brittle and thin like they’d fall apart with the lightest touch. “Seriously though, why are we doing this again?” he whispered as he plopped down next to him. 

“Because I can get it to work,” Stiles replied as he opened the tome to a bookmarked page. 

“Yeah, but why?” Scott persisted as he scooted closer to peer at the outlined ritual. “Why summon a demon at all? Like Theo said, it didn’t work last year so why are you so sure you can get it to work this year?” 

Stiles scowled at the mention of Theo but thankfully didn’t start in on how much he disliked Scott’s boyfriend. “Because I know what I did wrong, and to prove I can,” he said. Scott shot him a skeptical look. 

“And what if it does work? How are you sure it won’t try to kill us?” 

“That’s what the circle is for,” Stiles scoffed. “As long as we don’t break it once it’s inside we’ll be fine.”

“If you say so, buddy,” Scott replied. He was as skeptical as Theo, honestly, but he could also see how excited Stiles was at the prospect that this would work. He still wasn’t sure how Stiles had managed to rope them all into agreeing to this not only once, but twice. He caught Theo’s eye then and smiled as his boyfriend winked at him. He was re-painting one of the symbols on the opposite side of the circle and when he saw Stiles wasn’t looking he mimed hanging himself. Scott bit back a laugh and gestured for him to get back to work. 

With both Theo and Malia working on it the circle was re-painted quickly and soon enough they were all standing around it holding hands. Theo had an odd look on his face as he looked down at the circle as Stiles made sure everyone knew what they were supposed to say. 

“You good?” Scott whispered. He bumped their shoulders together, concerned, but Theo just smiled at him and shook his head. 

“It’s nothing,” he reassured. “Just anxious for this to be over so we can get to the fun part.” Theo cocked a brow at him meaningfully. Scott felt heat pool in his belly as he caught on. He licked his lips and Theo watched with dark eyes before he leaned forward to capture them with his own. Scott moaned and swayed into the kiss before Stiles yelled at them from his position across the circle. 

“Break it up! You’ll have plenty of time for that later,” Stiles grumbled.

“Seriously, can we just get this over with?” Malia complained from her spot next to Stiles. “I wanna get to the part where we get drunk and make fun of people.” 

Theo sighed but settled back into position. Scott smiled at him reassuringly and then faced forward again as Stiles lit his candle. He passed the lighter to Malia, who lit her candle and then passed it on until all the candles were lit. 

“Let’s get started,” Stiles said. 

Mason was the only one who looked nervous. Scott could see him shooting panicked looks at Liam. Liam squeezed his hand reassuringly but Scott could see Mason still weighing the choice to run or stay. He didn’t get a chance to run, if that was his plan, as the next moment Stiles started up the chant. Mason settled with a scowl and Scott tried to smile at him to help ease his fear as everyone else joined in. 

It started out much like it had last year, all of them smiling and making faces at each other as they chanted. Nothing was happening, it was just a bit of fun. Theo’s shoulder bumped against his and Scott looked at him, eyes bright, saw the happiness reflected there. Then the flames on their candles jumped, burning brighter and hotter, and a breeze wafted through the room. 

He could see everyone else frowning, eyeing the candles apprehensively as the wind grew stronger, whipping their hair and clothes around violently. Scott tried to stop talking, cut the chant off, but it was like something else was controlling his body at this point. Pulling the words from him involuntarily. He could see the mounting panic and fear in everyone and Theo’s hand gripped his tighter, on the verge of painful, until finally the last word was said. 

Something sizzled through him and into Theo right as he candles extinguished. Then the wind vanished, and the only light in the room was the moonlight coming in from the now open window. 

“What was that?” Kira sputtered, voice thick with fear. 

“Oh god this really _is_ a horror movie,” Mason’s voice followed a second later. “We’re all gonna die!”

“Shut up, no one is dying!” Malia bit out. The false bravado was obvious to everyone as even Malia’s voice was tinged with panic. 

“We just summoned a demon I’m pretty sure we’re gonna die!” Mason snapped back. 

“Then where is it?” Corey asked. Everyone looked at him and Corey shrunk a little under their gazes. “I mean,” he licked his lips and gestured with his head to the circle. “If it worked, where’s the demon?” 

Everyone looked to the center of the circle where true to Corey’s words, there was no demon standing. 

“No, no, I definitely got it right, it should be there,” Stiles said.

“Well, clearly you didn’t, since there’s no demon!” Theo snapped. “Where is it, Stiles?” 

“I don’t know!” Stiles snapped back as he glared at Theo. “I did everything right and by the fucking book. It should be there!” 

“Are you sure?” Lydia asked, her expression pinched. “How reliable is that book anyway? How do you know this circle was supposed to contain it, not just summon it?” 

Stiles swallowed and Mason let out a hysterical laugh. “I told you!” he said, half-hysterically. “Why did I come here?” he whimpered. 

“Shut up, you’re not gonna die,” Liam growled, grip tight on his friend's hand. 

Scott’s chest felt tight as he leaned into Theo, doing his best not to give anything away as he felt Stiles’ panicked eyes on him. He smiled at him reassuringly and gripped Theo’s hand tighter. 

‘It’s gonna be ok,’ he mouthed, and Stiles nodded shakily at him. 

“What are we gonna do now?” he whispered to Theo as their friends devolved into a shouting argument around them. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it,” Theo reassured. Scott felt himself relax as Theo pressed a kiss to his jaw. “We should probably get out of here,” he called out a moment later. Everyone turned to him and Theo gestured behind him. “If this really did work and there’s a demon loose, we should get gone. And if it didn’t work and was just a trick courtesy of Stiles,” here he paused to smirk at him, getting a middle finger shown at him in response, “then I still vote we get out of here and find somewhere else to get drunk.”

“I like that plan, that sounds like a good plan,” Mason agreed immediately. He grabbed Corey and started towards the door. Liam rolled his eyes and shrugged at everyone else before following Mason. 

“Thank you, Theo,” Lydia said as she followed. “Good to see someone can keep their head in a crisis,” she shot a look at Malia and Stiles, two of the loudest people arguing. Lydia had been the only other person who had kept calm and tried to defuse the situation rather than contribute to it. Theo nodded at her. 

“Um, guys?” Mason called from the hallway. “The door won’t open.” 

“The door won- oh my god, move over,” Stiles demanded as he muscled his way past them and into the foyer. Malia and Kira followed, and when Scott made to move Theo held him back. He turned inquisitive eyes on him and Theo grinned. 

“Before we follow,” he whispered as he pulled Scott close, “wanna keep to our tradition?” Scott blinked and then huffed when he realized what Theo was talking about.

“Right now?” he asked. “You really have a one-track mind.”

“When it comes to you? Always,” Theo promised as he pulled Scott’s head down for a bruising kiss. Scott hummed and melted into it. 

“I thought you were good at locks,” Liam mocked from the foyer. Scott smiled into the kiss. 

“I can’t see,” Stiles complained. “Get out your phone and shine it on here.”

Scott pulled back and ignored Theo’s whine of protest to drag his boyfriend into the foyer just as Kira announced, “Um, guys? My phone is dead.” 

“Here, use mine,” Lydia pulled hers out only to frown at it when she pushed the power button and it stayed dark. “Huh, mine’s dead too.” 

“Oh man,” Mason moaned as everyone else pulled their phones out only to discover they were all dead. 

“Fuck,” someone cursed. 

“I’m sure everything is fine,” Stiles tried to reassure but even he was starting to sound scared. Scott stepped closer to Theo and felt something shiver down his spine. 

“What was that?” he asked. 

“What was what?” Stiles demanded. 

Scott didn’t have a chance to answer as the room suddenly got colder, the shadows darker. Behind them in the living room, the candles sprung to life once more. He shivered, eyes wide, and then cried out as he was flung backward. He landed down the hall near where the kitchen was, ears ringing as the breath was forced out of him by the impact. 

He wheezed and pushed himself up, dizzy, and looked down the hall. He could see Lydia laying prone in the foyer, half in the living room. She raised her head enough to look at him with wide, scared eyes before she was yanked backward violently. Scott heard her cry out, clearly terrified before it cut off.

“Lydia!” he yelled, and then jerked back when he saw the blood rolling out of the living room. He gagged and turned around, eyes wide. His eyes met Stiles, the other boy having been flung behind him. “Stiles,” he whispered, knowing how he felt about Lydia. Stiles swallowed, face bone-white, and shook his head. 

“We, we uh, we need to get out of here,” he stuttered as he pushed himself up. 

“I need to find Theo,” Scott replied. 

“We need to get somewhere safe first,” Stiles insisted. 

“Where’s safe?” Scott demanded as Stiles grabbed at him and pulled him through the kitchen. “If that’s a fucking _demon_ , Stiles, then nowhere could possibly be safe!” Scott was officially panicking. Stiles tried the backdoor and kicked it when it didn’t open. “Stiles!” Scott demanded. 

“C’mon,” Stiles hissed. He grabbed at Scott again and pulled him in the other direction, towards the stairs that lead to the second floor. 

“No, I need to look for Theo!” Scott tried to dig his heels in, pull away, head towards the foyer once more to see if he could find his boyfriend. The panic, helplessness, and utter fear coursing through him made him shaky and weak though, and Stiles overpowered him easily. “Stiles!” he begged as the other boy started to drag him up the stairs. 

“No, Scott, I know you love him but he’s probably dead,” Stiles snarled. Scott winced, devastation curling through him and piercing his heart. “I don’t want us to end up dead next, and I doubt he wants you dead either. So shut up and come on!”

Scott glanced back down the stairs as they reached the top and saw the shadows starting to darken tellingly at the bottom. He swallowed. “What about everyone else?” 

The screams that echoed from downstairs a moment later answered that question. He shuddered and closed his eyes. “Fuck,” he heard Stiles mutter as he dragged him further down the hallway. Stiles glanced into each room they passed before he paused at one. Scott bumped into him, confused, and when he went to look Stiles jerked him away. “Not that one,” he said, but Scott refused to be moved this time. 

“No, what is it?” he demanded. 

“Scott, it’s nothing, just not that room,” Stiles placated. Scott narrowed his eyes and turned to the room. “Scott, no, seriously, it’s nothing-!” Scott shoved the door open all the way and stopped. The breath caught in his chest and he felt himself shaking.

“It’s not real,” he whispered. Theo’s dead body stared back at him, throat slashed open, eyes wide and afraid. His skin was pulled tight across his bones like he’d been dead for a while. “How-?” he whimpered. 

“I’m sorry,” Stiles muttered as he dragged Scott out and closed the door. “Come on,” he pulled Scott further and Scott followed compliantly, mind racing and body numb. Theo couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t. Scott loved him, he wasn’t supposed to _die_. 

Stiles pushed into a room at the end of the hall and shut the door firmly behind them before he guided Scott over to the rotted mattress set up in the corner. “Here, sit down,” he pushed Scott down gently and then moved to barricade the door. Scott watched him absently, not sure he could bring himself to comprehend anything. Everything _hurt_. 

Stiles pulled a small container of salt from his back pocket and started to spread a line of it across the room and then around the barricade. Scott hadn’t seen him grab it, but he must have taken it from the kitchen when they were in there. Scott didn’t think Stiles had brought it with him from outside but knowing Stiles, maybe he had. 

“Salt?” he rasped. 

“It’s supposed to help,” Stiles explained as he moved to the only window in the room once he was done. He grunted as he pulled at it, trying to force it up. It was stuck fast though, and when that didn’t work, he hit it. The glass splintered then healed in front of their eyes. Scott stared, stunned, and Stiles hit it again. Then again, and again. 

Stiles yelled and hit it once more, hard enough that Scott saw blood smear on the glass, and then he collapsed. Scott swallowed, wanting to go over and comfort him, but his own grief was too strong. He could feel the weight of it threatening to pull him under. He could barely process the fact that Theo was dead. 

“Stiles,” he rasped instead. His best friend looked over at him, expression bleak. 

“What are we gonna do Scott? All our friends are dead and we’re trapped in this fucking house,” Stiles kicked the floor, and his expression crumpled. “It’s all my fault.” 

Scott wanted to correct him, comfort him, but he couldn’t. Stiles wasn’t wrong. None of this would have happened if it hadn’t been his idea to try to summon a demon, so sure in himself and in that _fucking_ book. Arrogant enough to think he could control it, that they’d be fine. And now everyone else was dead and they were next. The grief in him at the knowledge that Theo was dead started to turn to anger, slow-simmering, but before he could do anything stupid they heard a noise. 

They both focused on the door at the same time, eyes wide. It came again. Something scraping against the wall outside. “Stiles,” something sing-songed from outside the room. “Scooooott. Come out, come out, wherever you are.” 

Scott inhaled sharply, heart thumping in his chest, and Stiles was on him before he even made it a step. “No, Scott, stop!” 

“That was Theo’s voice!” Scott cried, struggling against Stiles’ hold as he tried to get to the door. “Stiles, he’s alive! Let me go, I need to-!” 

“That isn’t Theo!” Stiles hissed as the voice, humming now, stopped right outside the door. 

“How do you know?” Scott demanded, struggles stilling. 

“How cute,” the voice laughed. Scott strained some more. That was definitely Theo. He needed to see him! “Do you really think a door will stop me?” 

They flinched back when it was blown open, the dresser Stiles had pushed in front of it slamming into the opposite wall. The door hung by a hinge. The person outside stepped forward, framed in the doorway, the moonlight from the window spilling across them to light up Theo’s features. Scott lit up. 

“Theo!” 

Theo smirked at him and winked. “Hey lover,” then his gorgeous grey eyes were eclipsed by black. “Miss me?” 

Stiles cursed and scrambled backward and pulling Scott with him. Scott stared, entranced. Theo looked down at the salt lines and clicked his tongue. “Someone’s been a busy human,” he laughed. “Do you really think that’ll hold me off?” 

“Long enough for the sun to come up,” Stiles retorted.

“Oh?” Theo just looked endlessly amused. Scott wanted to go to him, but Stiles’ grip on him was strong. “And what will the sun coming up accomplish?” 

“The ritual magic,” Stiles licked his lips. Scott glanced back at him. “It only lasts until sunrise. Once sunrise hits you’ll be pulled back to hell.” 

Theo’s lips twitched. “Someone didn’t do their reading properly,” he sing-songed. Scott started forward again but Stiles made a frustrated sound and pulled him back. 

“Scott, what the hell is wrong with you?” he hissed before he turned his attention back to Theo. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

Theo waved his hand nonchalantly. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” he made a gesture and then the closet door flung open. The look in his eyes turned expectant and sadistic. “We did, after all.” 

Scott scrambled to his feet when Stiles let him go, eyes on the closet. Stiles stepped forward, body shaking, and looked inside. The sound Stiles made when he looked into the closet and saw what looked like Scott’s dead and broken body was music to their ears. Stiles shook his head and Scott watched him, fascinated. He shared an amused look with Theo as he stepped casually over the salt line to join him. Scott hummed and pressed against him, melting as Theo pulled him in tight. 

Stiles turned back, still shaking his head, and flinched when he saw both of them behind him. His eyes were wet and wide, horrified, and a broken wail escaped him. “No, Scott, please,” he moaned. Scott laughed. 

Theo had promised that doing it this way would be better, would make it more _intense_. Between the two of them, Scott had forgotten his humanity the most. As a result, he hadn’t quite believed his lover, but he could admit he was wrong. This really was so much _fun_. He let the small remnants of humanity slide away and felt the moment his eyes went as black as Theo’s. 

He licked his lips and Stiles flinched back again, pressed his frail human body into the wall. Scott could hardly remember being so fragile. It had taken all of his considerable acting talents not to give the game up tonight, or at any point in the past year. Acting like a human was so _boring_. He personally felt his grief over Theo’s dead body less than an hour ago was his best performance. 

“How?” Stiles’ voice was shaky. 

“The ritual last year,” Theo smirked. “Wasn’t so much a bust after all. You guys just left so soon after it ‘failed’ that you didn’t notice.”

“But there wasn’t a demon,” Stiles denied.

“No, there wasn’t,” Theo shrugged. “But that wasn’t the point of the ritual, you dumbass. It wasn’t meant to summon a demon, it was meant to-”

“Create one,” Stiles breathed, horror filling his eyes. Scott jerked forward, eyes hungry, but Theo held him back. Stiles flinched and turned those horrified eyes on Scott. “But, how? When? This whole time?” 

“This last year had been really dull,” Scott pouted as he settled back against Theo’s side. Theo pressed teasing kisses against his jaw and Scott grinned. It wasn’t a nice grin. “Do you know how hard it is to act so human and boring? There’s hardly been anything _fun_ to do.” 

“We had fun just last weekend, baby,” Theo purred as he slipped his hand into Scott’s jeans and palmed him. Scott moaned and nipped at Theo’s ear as he pulled him closer. 

“The people that have been going missing,” Stiles breathed, making the connection. They both paused and looked at him. They were close enough that Scott could see their matching expressions reflected in Stiles’ eyes. They looked blood-thirsty and amused. 

“Last weekend’s certainly came in handy tonight though,” Theo taunted as he waved his hand again. Stiles stared at them before his curiosity got the better of him. He turned his head quickly to look into the closet. He then turned back and gagged. The broken body that had looked like Scott had shifted back to its natural state, one of their missing classmates. 

“Why wait all this time? Why do all this?” Stiles demanded, expression warring between defeat, anger, and fear. 

Scott was already bored with the conversation. He wanted to get to the good part where he got to kill him, but he knew Theo was enjoying the moment. Theo loved theatrics, though he would deny it. Theo also loved getting something over on Stiles, having power over him. So Scott instead turned his attention to biting bruising, possessive marks into Theo’s neck as he reached down to grip Theo’s hand and encourage it to move over him once more. Scott half-paid attention to their conversation as he lost himself in the sensation of Theo pleasuring him. 

“The ritual was only half completed,” Theo admitted with a scoff. “We weren’t fully human or demon. Not, at least, until the ritual tonight,” Theo smirked and then growled when Scott bit down particularly hard. He brought his hand down sharply on Scott’s ass and laughed when all it did was make Scott moan and bite him harder. He turned his attention back to Stiles who watched them in disgust and fascination. 

“I had to make a few adjustments to the circle, of course, and now here we are,” He shrugged as best he was able and stroked Scott harder. Scott whined and looked up at Theo with pleading eyes. Theo’s eyes darkened and he surged forward with a growl to capture Scott’s lips with his own. Scott melted and came with a shudder as he bit harshly at Theo’s lip. 

“Good, baby?” Theo asked when he pulled back. Scott stared up at him with a pleased expression. 

“Amazing,” he breathed. “Can I do it now? All this talking is boring.”

“Have I been boring you?” Theo looked amused even as he pulled his hand from Scott’s pants and licked his come covered fingers slowly. “Well, I don’t want to do that. Go ahead, he’s all yours.” 

Scott smirked and turned to Stiles who was once again shaking his head. “Scott, please, don’t do this!” he begged as Scott slowly prowled closer. “I’m your friend!” 

Scott laughed. “Maybe when I was human you were. Now? You’re just a means to an end,” he snarled. Stiles slumped at that, defeated, the hurt shining out of his eyes. Scott loved it. “Don’t worry, I promise you’ll like what comes next,” he taunted. “Maybe.” 

Stiles didn’t even try to fight as Scott’s hand flashed out, fingers digging into his chest to grip his human heart. Stiles gasped, choking on a cry of pain as his hands came up and scratched weakly at Scott’s buried in his chest. Scott watched, fascinated, as life slowly went out of Stiles’ eyes when he _squeezed_. He pulled his hand out once the body stopped twitching and licked at the blood absently. “That was duller than I expected,” he sighed. 

Theo came up behind him and wrapped around him. Scott didn’t protest as Theo guided his blood-covered fingers away and into his own mouth. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Theo closed his eyes and licked them clean with gusto. He looked down at the body of his former best friend and sighed again. He waved his hand and the body disappeared. He heard it land downstairs, knew it was in the middle of the ritual circle now with the rest of their friends' bodies. 

It was dull now, but soon it would get exciting. 

He growled and turned, ripping his hand from Theo’s mouth to surge forward and kiss him. Theo growled back, the two of them grappling for control as they stumbled backward and landed on the mattress. It was as exciting and thrilling as it was every time, regardless of who won. Scott reveled in the sounds he wrought from Theo as he took control this time. The way Theo shuddered and moaned, then relaxed and submitted to him so easily and readily. 

The bond between them sung as Scott fucked into Theo, the pleasure and pain echoing between them and making it _better_. Scott laughed when he came, exhilarated by their success tonight, and Theo smiled when he turned and pushed Scott back. Scott submitted as easily as Theo had to him, more than happy to let Theo take control. Theo was more brutal, took more pain in his pleasure as he fucked into Scott, but Scott would never complain. He could recall the way they’d fucked when they were human, how they were slow and careful, always concerned about the other. 

They were far from that now. Despite the fundamental change in their physiology Scott could still feel the love flowing between them - it was just a different kind of love now. One so much better. Scott groaned and scratched deep lines into Theo’s back as they both came again. Nothing soft or gentle, but it didn’t _need_ to be anymore.

Theo collapsed on top of him and Scott curled his arms around him and moved so that they were on their sides, pressed together. Theo groaned and nuzzled his face into the curve of Scott’s neck. “How long, d’you think?” he hummed as Scott lazily reached around and pressed two fingers into Theo. 

“A few hours, probably,” Scott answered. His cock twitched and he knew he’d be ready to go again in a minute. “Took us at least that long, right?” 

“Don’t remember, just remember you spread out beneath me on that circle before it took effect,” Theo nipped at his neck, and Scott grinned as he remembered that night. “And then you spread out beneath me after.”

“We need to do that again,” Scott groaned. They’d have to wait, of course, for the others, but it would be worth it. “Until then…” Scott rolled them over and took control once more, Theo’s eyes glinting unnaturally in the moonlight. It was a beautiful sight. One Scott was prepared to spend the next eternity enjoying. Beacon Hills would fall before them, their own little personal hell on Earth. 

It would be glorious. And better yet? No one would ever see it coming.

**Author's Note:**

> find [me](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/) and my [scare fest card](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/631928946806718464/two-crossed-off-and-posted-halloween-dance-is) over on tumblr, come say hi if you want or send me a sceo prompt!


End file.
